The Kiss
by spastic-chick
Summary: ok this is totally random, but... What lenghts would Renee go to to keep Bella from marrying Edward? Would she really hurt her one and only daughter form something she knew wasn't real?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so I was reading this fanfic with Bella in a ruined dress and then I thought of Pirates of the Carribean II (love that movie!) When Kira or Elizabeth (take your pic) is in her wedding dress all muddy and soaked with the rain. I don't like sad stories so it may not be 100 happy but it will have a happy ending! This story may not stay it will all depend on the amount of good reviews I get. And I welcome flames.** **Sorry for the jumpy POV's.** **R&R**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the fantastic novel that is Twilight or New Moon. Nor do I own any of the beautiful characters of said novels. Make me feel bad...**

**Renee POV**

This Kiss (Just before Edward and Bella's wedding)

"Mom, I'm glad you finally accepted that I love Edward. You have no idea how happy that makes me. And I know you think he will leave me again but that was pure hell for both of us so that will never happen. And he would never cheat on me either...," At this point in our conversation I had drowned out my daughter to focus on more important issues.

Bella was just going on and on about how happy she was about throwing her life away for this BOY! He'll hurt her again I can tell. Especially sense the way the Cullens have been acting today. Something's not right.

"You're right dear. Oh! My earing broke. Alice, do we have any glue?"

"I think Alice went to find Carlisle, Mom"

"Well, then I guess I'll go find her. Be right back Bella!"

"I love you mom. And I know you would never do anything to hurt me."

O how I wish you didn't say that Bella. I will never understand why you have done this to your life but this won't be pretty.

As I walked up to the room Alice had pulled Carlisle and Edward in to a closet. And I over heard some of there conversation. This did seem kind of odd because they usually new when I was around.

"...Should we tell her what you saw?" Carlisle ask in a serious voice.

Saw? What on earth could that mean? O, well I'll deal with that later.

"No not yet. We don't know when this will be. If we can hold it off till after the ceremony we can get her home and just have the reception there instead of here." Edward said.

As Edward finished this last statement, Alice stepped forward to touch her lips to Edwards check I turned away as fast as I could..The look on their faces was like she had just given him encoragment no one else could hear. But a kiss! He was going to cheat on my daughter for his sister! I had to tell Bella.

**Alice POV**

Her white backless dress was turned away from me. The rain was coming down in buckets. If I didn't have vampire vision I wouldn't have been able to see her cry. I was pulled closer to the girl in the white dress though my feet did not move.

I "walked" in front of the girl to get a better look and then I was struck with terror when I saw the weeping girl was Bella! She was mumbling something in to her clenched fists. "How could she do this to me? She has Jasper! I thought she was my friend! And then she does this! And HIM! How could he do this to me? To us?..."

I couldn't stand to watch the rest of this horrible, awful, vision. I knew we had to do everything in our power to not have THIS vision happen.

I ran as fast as _human_ly possible from Bella's room to go find Edward and Carlisle. I pulled them away into a closet for some privacy.

"What's wrong Alice?" Carlisle ask.

I knew Edward had already read my mind so I didn't need to worry about breaking him with my words.

"I had a vision of Bella somewhere in the forest, crying, and saying some awful stuff about Edward and I. Like 'How could she do this to me? She has Jasper!' and 'How could HE do this to me?'"

"Have either of you done anything together? Without Bella around? Or something like that?"

"NO!!!" Edward and I shouted together. "Why would we?!"

"Just a question. But a better question is should we tell her what you saw?"

"No not yet. We don't know when this will be. If we could hold it off till after the ceremony we can take her home and have the reception there instead of here."

_I know you made the right decision_._ The wedding should start soon so it won't be long. I love you as a brother. And I'm proud of you._ And as I thought this I leaned forward to give him a good luck kiss on the check just like he did when I married Jasper, a couple times... But suddenly I felt we weren't alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok sorry for the long wait I had to write this chapter and figure out how to get a second chapter, in below freezing weather. So here goes nothin'... I guess**.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the two greatest books in the world Twilight or New Moon. :'(**

**Renee POV **

A Lie

I ran back to my daughter as fast as I could. My head was full of thoughts that I knew could never be true, no matter how much I wish to protect my daughter from a horrible life with this boy.

As I walked into Bella's room, I was going over how I would say to get my daughter out of this mess. _Baby, I know this hard to say, but I saw Edward kissing Alice. No she wouldn't believe me._ _Umm... Bella, you know I would never ever hurt you... yeah, yeah. I'll just go from there. _

"Hi mom! It's almost time! I can't wait I'msoexcited..." Bella said, almost hyperventilating."What's wrong mom?"

"Umm.. Bella. I don't really know how to say this, but you know I would never ever hurt you. Right?"

"Yes mom, just tell me."

"Well Bella. When I went to find Alice , she, Carlisle, and Edward were in a closet and I saw Alice and Edward... kiss. Bella? Bella! Are you okay?"

At this point Bella was on the floor and clutching her chest like it was falling apart, tears streaming down her face.

Alice had just walked through the door and Bella was shouting at her.

"Alice you evil little girl! How could you do this! You never even loved him that way!"

I couldn't even believe some of the words coming out of Bella's mouth. I never thought she would use those words to her "best friend" no matter what she did.

"Alice I think you should leave... now!"

"No Renee. I can't not yet..." Alice said forcefully, but then her face went blank and her jaw tightened.

"Ok, your right Renee," Alice said with a smirk at Bella. "I'll be back later." And with that she left the room with the grace that would put a ballerina to shame. I swear these Cullens are getting stranger by the minute.

After about ten more minutes of trying to calm Bella unsuccessfully, I knew I needed to leave for a while. To go do something to calm me, while avoiding Charlie and Cullens at all costs. They couldn't get into this.

"Bella sweety, I'm gona go look for your father, will you be okay while I'm gone?" I lied again. This was an awful day. I knew when this was all over Bella would never trust me again. Is it really worth it? To put her through hell because of something I saw, but knew could never happen?

Bella never spoke she just shook her head, very slightly you had to know her well to notice.

"I love you Bells" I whispered as walked out the door.

I decided to go take a short drive. I couldn't stay there anymore with the Cullens, their weird friends, and Charlie. I knew if I could leave for about forty-five minutes then I could get Bella back on her feet.

**Bella's POV**

"Umm.. Bella. I don't really know how to say this, but you know I would never ever hurt you. Right?"

"Yes mom, just tell me."

"Well Bella. When I went to find Alice , she, Carlisle, and Edward were in a closet and I saw Alice and Edward... kiss. Bella? Bella! Are you okay?"

I had fallen to the floor because the whole in my chest had opened up again. I had trouble breathing. I had to think that I knew what my mother had just told me was a lie. My mind knew, but my body couldn't except that fact.

And then Alice walked through the door and I lost it. I couldn't believe I called her evil , although I could have said worse.

I noticed that puzzled look on her face when I tried to imply that her lips and Edwards had met. My mom tried to get her to leave and she refused, but her face and gone stiff and I knew she was having a vision. After saying she'd be back later, she left.

I was shocked. She didn't even argue. I had finally stopped yelling nasty things about Alice and just sat there clutching the whole trying to make it go away. I knew I had to leave before Edward or any of the Cullens came in looking for me. I knew they could find me if I ran, but I didn't really care. I just needed to get my mom out of here.

And like she had read my mind she said,"Bella sweety, I'm gona go look for your father. Will you be okay while I'm gone?"

I just nodded my head slightly to get her out of the room faster.

I knew for a fact that my mother would not go looking for Charlie because he would probably shoot me if he found out I was in a slight depression, ...again.

But frankly, I didn't care. I wouldn't have cared if she'd gone and jumped off a cliff, although it may run in the family to do that, all I needed to do was get the hell out of here without being seen, and before Alice told Edward anything.


End file.
